


Curse of Passion

by AndyWithAnY



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, SovaxYoru, Yaoi, Yuri, shortfic, yova
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWithAnY/pseuds/AndyWithAnY
Summary: Yoru teve a confirmação que foi amaldiçoado, e o culpado disso era ninguém mais ninguém menos que um certo russo
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT), Sova/Yoru (VALORANT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Ainda me adaptando ao site, logo espero estar no mínimo aceitável e perdoe-me caso tenha erros

O vento era suave e gentil após finalmente o término de uma missão árdua e de certa forma animada — Alguns podem dizer que era um fardo ficar saindo por ai com a base de nenhuma proteção e poucas coisas para se manter, entretanto Yoru nunca teve essa opinião geral, assim como poucos da equipe em que estava

Um suspiro de alívio deixou seus lábios quando se deitou sobre a grama úmida e fresca. O suor escorria um pouco enquanto havia um pequenino corte em sua bochecha, felizmente o sangue já não escorria e a dor era imperceptível sendo apenas um formigamento de incomodo, enquanto isso os olhos permaneciam fechados e a respiração um tanto pesada. Não demorou a ouvir passos de alguém se aproximando, e caso não estivesse tão cansado iria fazer a típica pose inatingível, mas quem queria enganar? A maioria ao menos já havia visto oque tinha para ver, agir do mesmo jeito era burrice 

— Sua cara está horrível — Comentou uma voz conhecida: Aquele sotaque era reconhecido de longe aos ouvidos de muitos

— Isso foi cruel — Yoru respondeu sem abrir os olhos para saber quem era 

— Apenas fui sincero... — Sova balbuciou soltando um pequeno suspiro antes de se sentar ao lado do chamado “colega”

Yoru não respondeu a princípio, apenas soltou um som baixinho semelhante a um resmungo — _Muito formal_ — Se prendeu no pensamento oque levou ele a fazer uma careta, algo que não passou despercebido pela parte do russo. E quando um olhar preocupado foi lançado em sua direção, o japonês se arrependeu amargamente de ter entrado naquele assunto, era claro que Sova iria querer conversar sobre aquilo

— Não, esqueça — Vociferou rapidamente se sentando sobre a grama

— Hey... — O russo chamou baixinho com leve vergonha — Quer dizer algo?

— Não — Repetiu a palavra tão presente em seu dia a dia

Por um tempo, Sova se calou, com pensamentos divididos entre aprofundar o assunto ou esquecer como o de costume — Não queria pressionar o amigo, e isso era complicado pois Yoru sabia que o russo não se atreveria a quebrar a privacidade, ao menos, era oque ele sempre imaginou

— Eu sinto, que fiz algo errado — Sussurrou baixinho com um tom de preocupação e ao mesmo tempo tristeza

Yoru ao ouvir aquelas palavras sentiu uma pontada de culpa — _Que ridículo_ — Riu consigo mesmo daquela montanha russa que o dominava na presença alheia, assustador, porque era tudo inesperado e imprevisível. Se sentia em um terreno no qual não tinha o controle, amedrontado e ameaçado tentando fugir a qualquer custo. Tão bobo era, saber que isso tudo foi causado por um sorriso, saber que ia a mil quando escutava aquela voz. Os gestos, por mais pequenos que fossem, alimentou aquela chama tímida e crescente de um sentimento que nunca deveria ter acontecido

Despertou dos devaneios quando sentiu um toque leve na bochecha: A pele robusta foi acariciada gentilmente em movimentos circulares expressando a ternura, se Yoru não sentisse tanto a dor dos músculos machucados teria dito ser um sonho, e aquilo foi o suficiente para deixá-lo estático sem saber como reagir e caso deveria, afinal, o russo estava ali diante de si o dando conforto, tão próximo que sentia o leve aroma exalado, e diferente do que pensava, não era forte, apenas suave assim como sua voz, mesmo assim não serviu para aliviar a ansiedade do japonês 

— Vamos conversa — Sova pediu baixinho tirando a mão do rosto do azulado com certa vergonha 

Entretanto Yoru não respondeu de primeira, do contrário ele engoliu seco ainda encarando a íris castanha imaginando os doces e os piores sonhos — _Porra_ — Choramingou quando olhou os lábios rosados que se reprimiam aos poucos. Seria tão fácil inclinar-se e roubar um beijo, nem precisava ser profundo, apenas um contato de um segundo bastava para o japonês — Quem dera tivesse a coragem! 

— Não... — Balbuciou confuso não compreendo sua situação — Eu não sei...

— Algo o incomoda — Sussurrou o russo, não foi um pergunta, foi uma afirmação, tal que fez o azulado suspirar

— Inapropriado — Respondeu rapidamente repensando oque ocupou sua mente desde o dia que botou os olhos em certa pessoa

— Somos amigos, certo? — Yoru reprimiu os lábios, tão ridículo foi se sentir triste em ouvir palavras tão dóceis e inocentes — Pode conversa comigo

Sempre sendo cauteloso e cuidadoso a qualquer palavra como em um campo minado, Sova era...perfeito, ao menos, aos olhos do japonês ele era. E conforme o apoio aumentava, aos poucos suas palavras foram saindo, baixinhas e quase silenciosas, mas o suficiente para o russo ouvir

— Eu acho que estou amaldiçoado — Seus dedos se envolveram na grama tentando ao máximo manter a postura 

— Está dizendo isso porque? — Franziu o cenho enquanto cruzava as pernas para uma confortável posição 

— Eu mal consigo me concentrar ultimamente — Soltou uma risadinha da própria fala, era estranho falar em voz alta — Meu coração as vezes parece que vai sair pela boca, meus músculos travaram e meu sangue ferver como se eu fosse queimar de dentro para fora...

— Acho que podemos dizer ser normal durante as missões — O loiro sorriu gentilmente parecendo não compreender realmente 

— Não, não é só nas missões — Balançou a cabeça engolindo seco — É o tempo todo, a cada minuto, cada segundo

Ele logo parou de falar quando voltou seu olhar ao colega ao lado, engoliu seco e novamente seu estômago abrigava diversas borboletas, o outro sintoma tão presente foi seu coração batendo mais rápido. E o motivo estava bem ali, Sova, o olhando com uma curiosidade genuína como uma criança curiosa — _Fofo_ — Ofegou baixinho colocando um sorriso sutil nos lábios 

— Isso parece desagradável — Balbuciou colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha 

— Sim, é — Deu de ombros se levantando do chão — Mas igualmente é algo incrível em alguns momentos, acolhedor e doce

— Não compreendo — Disse um tanto irritado se levantando igualmente

Por um momento, Yoru pensou em falar, era um bom lugar e uma perfeita hora, infelizmente ele não o fez — _Ainda não —_ Sorriu para o chão, tendo sua decisão após o curto tempo partilhado: Iria esperar, um pouco mais, mas naquele momento, iria aproveitar o tempo com o russo como simples amigos, e futuramente, quem sabe algo mais

— Ainda temos tempo — Respondeu com um tom raro de ser usado pelo japonês: Ternura 

Em resposta o loiro igualmente sorriu, antes que realmente voltassem para receber mais tarefas, Yoru decidiu fazer um ato de orgulho para sua felicidade: Depositou um beijo suave no canto da boca do outro o deixando paralisado por segundos, quando a reação veio, foi lindo de ser ver, o tom rosado tomou conta das bochechas entrando em contraste com a pele clara — Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa para provocar o russo, foi puxado pelo pulso sem mais e nem menos 

— Fugindo do trabalho! Você mal começou — Phoenix vociferou irritado como um verdadeiro estraga prazeres

— E você não faz o mesmo? — Sova comentou olhando para longe na tentativa de esconder o rubor

— Eu?! Não mesmo! — Como não sabia mentir, e não demorou a Yoru bufar alto em resposta

E mais uma vez, Phoenix foi um estraga prazer interrompendo um momento que ele não foi convidado — Vale ressaltar, que pela primeira vez Sova concordou e partilhou desse mesmo pensamento 


	2. Capítulo I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite, bom dia, trazendo o novo capitulo :)

A neve lentamente começava a aparecer, os flocos rodopiavam no ar dançando com a brisa gélida fazendo um ressoar melódico baixinho e relaxante. Sova no momento se encontrava parado na varanda apreciando o horizonte e imaginando infinitos momentos que invadiam seus sonhos durante a noite, e com aquilo um sorriso abobado apareceu em seus lábios enquanto o coração ousou bater mais forte, tão sutil foi sua reação, mas linda demonstração, se isso acontecia com um inocente pensamento, o russo se perguntava como reagiria se fosse algo além de sua imaginação 

— Idiota... — Resmungou baixinho repousando a mão em seu arco enquanto fechava os olhos

Foi por um segundo, e as íris escuras voltaram a aparecer em suas lembranças, se lembrando com detalhes as feições do japonês, o sorriso ladino que era uma marca registrada, olhos sérios mas ainda sendo galantes. Recordava do curto toque partilhado antes da missão: Um pequeno entrelaçar de dedos, Sova se lembrava o quanto a pele de Yoru era quente comparada a sua, repassando tranquilidade a cada segundo — Ele admitia, que estava com saudades 

Diferente de alguns dias atrás, agora era ele quem deveria partir na expedição, algo que antes era divertido acabou por se tornar uma interrupção, não queria ser egoísta ou grosso, mas ele gostaria de ter mais tempo para si, algo que iria além de passar a maioria dos dias em lugares consideravelmente perigosos, voltando com possíveis machucados

— Oi — Levou um pequeno susto com a aparição repentina de Sage — Posso?

Ela sorriu gentilmente apontando para o lado do caçador. Sova em resposta deu um leve aceno positivo fazendo assim com que a moça se sentasse ao seu lado, um cachecol escuro foi enrolado no pescoço de Sage enquanto ela parecia tentar se aquecer — Estava com frio e era óbvio 

— Deveria ficar lá dentro — Comentou baixinho tentando não ser indelicado 

— Ah isso? Não se preocupe eu aguento — Sorriu contente encarando o horizonte igualmente — Apenas fiquei um pouco preocupada

— Estamos em uma área segura, não é necessário se preocupar, eu lhe garanto 

Dada a resposta formal, Sage acabou por soltar uma longa gargalhada fazendo o russo franzir o cenho e se perguntar caso havia falado algo errado. Ela sabia o quão centrado o loiro conseguia ser, e era engraçado o nível que chegava a ele não perceber situações de simples social 

— Quero dizer que fiquei preocupada com você — Deu um leve soquinho no ombro de Sova o fazendo abrir a boca

— Ah! Compreendo — Mentira — E porque?

— Deuses — Ela balançou a cabeça segurando a risada — Você estava muito distraído ontem, algo tem de errado

— Eu não estava distraído...

— Sova, você caiu da janela enquanto tentava atirar uma flecha — Disse olhando diretamente para o rosto do amigo 

Em resposta ele ficou vermelho e desviou os olhos _—_ _Que vergonha_ — Tinha certeza que ninguém tinha visto, pelo visto estava errado, e por um breve momento se perguntou caso mais alguém tenha visto, algo que o desesperou e principalmente se Brimstone ficasse sabendo — Convenhamos, ele seria alvo de piada durante dois longos meses, quem sabe a vida toda, já conseguia até imaginar e não era la algo muito agradável 

— Não contei pra ninguém, relaxa — Ela sussurrou de volta — Nosso segredinho

— ...Obrigado — Sorriu aliviadamente se focando outro assunto

— E eu não esqueci minha pergunta, qual é o motivo de tanto alvoroço? — O loiro choramingou pela derrota evidente contra a terrível e amada companheira 

— Sinceramente? — Virou o olhar para Sage que lhe olhava atenta — Eu não sei, eu só...me sinto irritado algumas vezes, fico triste, ansioso e sonhando acordado

— Parece ruim — No modo de medica ela colocou a mão no ombro do russo — Quando começou?

— Algumas semanas, pouco tempo — Os dedos deslizaram na própria pele pressionando de leve — Talvez quando Yoru se juntou ao protocolo 

— Isso é estranho — Inclinou a cabeça tentando formular uma resposta

As peças giravam lentamente. O russo aparentava estar bem fisicamente e completamente apto a ir em missões em questão de saúde de primeira impressão, ainda sim ele estava distraído e deslocado quanto ao entrosamento da equipe, logo Sage chegou a conclusão clara que aquilo não era uma ferida, alergia ou vírus, poderia ser muito bem um sentimento e ela tinha total de noção do principal palpite

— E...ele é bonito, certo? — Deu duas cotoveladas no braço do loiro o fazendo ficar confuso

— Oque?

— Ele entrou na minha lista, estou querendo dizer que adoraria conhecer mais o Yoru se pode me compreender — Como o esperado, em resposta o russo fez uma cara irritada e desconfortável 

— Não diga essas coisas... — Suspirou desviando o olhar

— Porque?

Ouve silêncio e a resposta tão esperada não veio, isso porque Sova não tinha a resposta ainda, era apenas sentimentos incontroláveis dirigidos a Yoru, seja por felicidade, ciúmes, raiva e dentre outros — Não sou assim — Não evitou ficar decepcionado, havia treinado tão arduamente para ser o melhor, e bastou um sorriso estúpido para deixa-lo em desordem

— Acho que vou te deixar sozinho por um tempinho — Sage assoviou com um sorriso maroto e logo se afastou

Não demorou a um suspiro longo ser solto pelo russo, resmungava baixinho diversas palavras sem ter realmente ao falar ou a pensar. 

* * *

Na base principal, Yoru estava jogado na cama tentando ignorar a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto e o incomodo em seu peito. Havia dois dias que Sova tinha partido em uma missão e Yoru não foi capaz de relaxar, sempre atento a qualquer detalhe se preocupando na possibilidade do loiro se machucar, tal sentimento foi o suficiente para ele se recusar a sair até ter certeza que o russo voltaria bem e inteiro, odiaria que ele perdesse outro olho ou coisa parecida

Mais uma vez se virou desconfortável tateando ao lado para pegar um travesseiro — De fato era extremante estressante estar apaixonado tão perdidamente, mal conseguia respirar sem ter a certeza que o russo estaria bem, não conseguia comer quando ele estava machucado, muito menos dormir quando o loiro parecia incomodado 

Era vergonhoso admitir, e quase impossível de se confessar, além de tudo o japonês tinha uma grande imaginação e não conseguia deixar de pensar na merda que poderia acontecer caso disse-se a verdade, e por mais que a possibilidade de Sova aceita-lo ainda estar ali, ela era mínima 

— Hm — Suspirou baixinho se enterrando no travesseiro 

Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao lembrar de o quão perto esteve de beijar o russo — O selar depositado na pele fria, um roçar de canto foi sua maior recompensa até então. Se prendeu a imaginação de como seria ter-lo beijado naquele momento, se seria intenso ou suave, não conseguiu evitar grunhir de satisfação, e lentamente as orelhas ficaram vermelhas enquanto involuntariamente deixou a mão vagar na calça 

— Inapropriado — Ele resmungou baixinho mas sem conseguir se conter realmente

Não demorou a ereção ficar evidente e impossível de ser ignorada, aos poucos deixou os pensamentos de compostura passando a imaginar as piores e melhores coisas que poderia fazer com o russo. Se encolheu um pouco na tentativa de ganhar um ritmo mais adequado para oque estava fazendo, mas convenhamos que o universo não era piedoso com o japonês, logo o momento precisava passar a ser um inconveniente pelo visto

— YORU — A porta foi aberta brutalmente revelando uma Jett segurando dois tacos nas mãos 

— PORRA NÃO SABE BATER NÃO?! — Gritou com rosto vermelho e puxando o lençol para cima

— MEU DEUS — Ela gritou rindo fechando os olhos enquanto virava de costas 

O momento constrangedor e alarmante se estendeu por minutos até Jett decidir quebrar o silêncio — Para o azar do japonês a maneira que ela escolheu não foi nenhum pouco agradável 

— E ai, pensando em quem? — Jett sorriu maliciosamente dando uma mordida na comida em suas mãos 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanhã sai a provável continuação na mesma hora, horário de Brasília UwU


	3. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capitulo postado UwU - Desculpe o atraso pois me orientei no horário errado :3

Yoru mais uma vez se olhou no espelho para conferir se qualquer fio de cabelo estaria fora de ordem, o perfume quase derramado em suas vestes enquanto tateava a mesa procurando uma bala de menta. Estava ansioso e era claro, o motivo simples era que Sova havia retornado da expedição e o japonês acabou chamando o loiro para um almoço, podia-se não ser nada demais, entretanto isso fez o coração do azulado quase sair pela boca. Logo precisava estar perfeito já que era quase um encontro, mesmo que não fosse

— Porra — Choramingou passando o pente no cabelo mais uma vez para ajustar o penteado extravagante 

Ficou minutos na frente do espelho antes de dar um sorriso satisfeito, soltou um suspiro pesado após perceber que estava segurando o ar, tão perto se aproximava doque sempre antes temeu, um sentimento de confiança e orgulho o ajudavam, mesmo que o medo ainda estivesse presente — _Hoje_ — O pensamento de paixão foi presente, e naquele dia iria acontecer, o resultado seja oque for, Yoru enfim estava pronto para bater de frente com isso

E não muito longe dali, o outro que sofria era o russo, espalhando peças de roupas a toda parte na tentativa de achar algo adequado. Felizmente não demorou, ainda sim sentia não ser o suficiente, mas era o melhor que tinha até então. Arrumou cuidadosamente cada parte não esquecendo de detalhe algum, os adereços foram poucos mas o suficiente para causar um efeito positivo, e para fechar com a chave de ouro, um perfume suave de folhas de limão foi salpicado em seu pescoço e antebraços. Quando teve sua visão completa, ele sorriu — Sova acreditava que ele sempre esteve bom, no nível de satisfação, mas naquele momento...ele estava perfeito, cada detalhe, cada centímetro, feito com perseverança na dedicação de tomar o pouco de atenção do querido amigo. Convenhamos, Sova sempre teve essa atenção de muitos e antes mesmo ele nunca se importou com os olhares de relance que ora ou outra recebia ao andar em lugares mais cheios: o sorriso encantador estampado nos seus lábios avermelhados tomava um tom gentil a cada cabeça espantada ou admirada que se virava para o acompanhar. Sabia que era estonteante ( sem falsa modéstia ), tinha total consciência dos efeitos que poderia causar a aqueles a sua volta, ainda sim sempre foi tudo muito confuso aos seus olhos, quantas vezes não se perguntou oque as pessoas viam nele? A confiança o acompanhava, mas em algumas vezes ela desaparecia do mapa 

Quando se deu conta estava se abraçando enquanto o pensamento dos lábios cálidos de Yoru o levavam ao delírio, imaginou-se sendo beijado pelo japonês, por ter tais lábios em seu pescoço, clavícula, ombro...se perguntou até onde poderiam percorrer. Entretanto o pensamento não durou já que Sova decidiu interromper antes que aquilo resultasse em um problema vulgo interrupção 

_Agora, não_ — Resmungou baixinho e pegou uma presilha a colocando no cabelo, e logo estava pronto e apto a sair. Abriu a porta e parou por segundos, mal sabia se era um encontro ou apenas um almoço, ainda sim a ideia de ser algo mais o agradou, sutilmente sorriu com o coração quentinho e decidiu não perder mais tempo ali

Andou apressado entre os corredores até estar no lugar marcado para se encontrarem e irem juntos almoçar, o mais engraçado era que ele realmente iriam apenas almoçar na cantina, não era um lugar chique ou refinado, apenas a rotina, mas fizeram disso um verdadeiro motivo de felicidade. E para a sorte de ambos, chegaram ao mesmo tempo praticamente, clichê de certa forma

Yoru ao olhar o russo prendeu o ar como sempre fazia, sentia as pernas bambas com aquele sorriso gentil que estava sendo lançado apenas para ele, foi bobo mas ele se derreteu perto do loiro, olhando com carinho cada mísero detalhe. Em contrapartida Sova não ficou para trás, suspirando profundamente inalando o perfume do japonês, algo cítrico e viciante, se não estivesse em público certamente teria soltado um som vergonhoso em resposta daquele sorriso que tanto amava

— E-Ehn, vamos? — Yoru sorriu torto estendendo a mão 

Em resposta Sova o olhou com um sorriso pequeno, mesmo com receio aceitou o gesto do japonês não sabendo ao certo oque deveria fazer — E se antes Yoru já estava bobo perto do russo, agora ele realmente sentia que iria desmaiar, não sabia o porque estendeu a mão, mas o fato de Sova ter aceitado fez seu dia valer muito, sendo assim, ambos andaram um tanto afastado um do outro, mas de mãos dadas, e a vergonha era demais para falarem algo, logo se contentaram em desfrutar daquele contato

* * *

Não era surpresa que mais uma vez Jett e Sage se sentassem juntas em um canto afastado, as risadas incessantes que ecoavam por todo o lugar, um momento familiarizado para ambas as agentes — E estava igualmente claro que ali existia algo além doque aparentava. Por um breve momento oque estavam envolta poderia prever caso olhassem com cuidado, seja as mãos que sempre se tocavam ou os olhos que não quebravam contato. Respeito e romance, uma combinação equilibrada e um tanto quanto misteriosa, afinal, nunca se sabe diferenciar a maioria dos tons 

— Senti saudades — Jett sussurrou com medo de alguém ouvir 

— Eu sei — A morena deu uma risadinha enquanto bebericava o café da tarde — E eu também 

— Eu fiquei tão entediadaa — A grisalha sorriu maliciosamente fazendo um rubor aparecer no rosto de Sage 

— Não aqui — Suspirou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos fazendo Jett rir perversamente 

Ficou um curto momento em silêncio para dar uma mordida em sua rosquinha de morango — E mesmo que Sage desaprovasse ela comer aquilo no almoço a grisalha amava perturbar sua querida medica pessoal — Ainda sim levou um pequeno susto quando mais duas figuras conhecidas entraram no refeitório 

— Nossa — Jett balbuciou sorrindo olhando com cuidado a cena que presenciava

— Oque? — Tão rápido quanto o vento se virou para trás e igualmente sorriu

Yoru e Sova entraram de mãos dadas no refeitório e como o esperado, atraíram atenção, e mesmo o japonês gostando dos holofotes, tudo que ele desejou era estar sozinho com o russo, tanto pela multidão lhe dar nervosismo quanto o medo da possibilidade de alguém os interromper, vale ressaltar que se isso acontecer ele vai explodir

O russo decidiu tomar o controle a parte, puxou o companheiro até o balcão pegando um dos pratos de bolo que ali estavam — Comer doce no almoço nunca foi aconselhável caso não fosse sobremesa, entretanto o loiro decidiu deixar esse fato de lado por enquanto, afinal oque melhor que um belo bolo para adocicar o clima romântico? Ao menos era o plano do russo

— Eu sabia — Sage comentou orgulhosa de si mesma fazendo a namorada franzir o cenho

— Porque não me disse?

— Você não precisava saber — Deu um peteleco na testa de Jett e em resposta a grisalha revirou os olhos 

Enquanto Jett balbuciava diversas coisas para Sage, Yoru e Sova se acomodaram confortavelmente em uma mesa afastada e aconchegante. O lugar não pegava tanta luz, mas eles preferiam assim, mesmo sendo alvos de olhares decidiram por fim ignorar ao máximo aquilo, normal era, e teriam de se acostumar provavelmente, isso caso desse certo. E em um doce movimento, Sova pegou parte do bolo e reuniu pouco da coragem levando o garfo até Yoru — Um rubor leve estava predominante em suas bochechas, o japonês por outro lado soltou um suspiro longo e feliz, algo que não passou despercebido pelo loiro que se apoiou em uma mão para desfrutar daquela cena: O azulado aceitou de bom grado o gesto e saboreou o bolo como se fosse o melhor do mundo

E mesmo com tantos olhares, o momento era deles, uma atmosfera agradável e suave que resultaria futuramente no inesperado mais esperado 


	4. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cá estou de volta trazendo o ultimo capítulo da fic

O som de uma leve risada ecoou os infinitos corredores — Yoru teve a certeza que aquela melodia era a mais bela que ele já havia ouvido. Inevitavelmente seu coração deu um pulo de alegria, o sentimento da paixão se fez presente mais uma vez demostrando o apreço que tinha sobre o russo, o amor que envolvia ambos fluía ao vento de maneira invisível e delicada. Tão vivos e atentos, mas ainda sim imersos naqueles sentimentos companheiros, uma sintonia que se entrelaçava perfeitamente

Certamente, Yoru nunca se esqueceria do dia em que o fogo se acendeu quando bateu o olho nas íris cativantes de seu amado russo, e quando menos esperava foi mais uma criatura atordoada pela maldição da paixão — Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão sentimental, isso era de certa forma vergonhoso para ser admitido

— Tudo bem? — Sova perguntou com suavidade sem perder seu sorriso sutil

— Ah? Porque — Franziu o cenho levemente

— Você ficou em silêncio por um tempo, e...sorrindo — Naquele momento o azulado sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho, tão descuidado

— S-Seu sorriso — Gaguejou com certa dificuldade em pronunciar tais palavras — É l-lindo

Sova foi pego de supresa, o loiro realmente não imaginava ouvir aquilo, e era óbvio que foi algo muito bem-vindo ao ser processado com calma. Mais uma vez, seu coração ousou bater mais rápido, internamente foi uma comemoração, por fora a única coisa que conseguiu escapar foi um sorriso sutil que não conseguiu ser contido

— Agradeço — O russo sussurrou alcançado a mão do japonês 

Os dedos automaticamente se entrelaçaram mais uma vez, se aproximaram um do o outro e a sensação era de fogos de artifícios explodindo não só em seus peitos, mas como no corpo inteiro. Por um curto período ouve o silêncio, agradável e acolhedor, seguiam o caminho sem pressa e talvez até mais lento que o normal, qualquer desculpa para ficarem juntos era aceitada de bom grado. O tempo felizmente passou lentamente e pode ser apreciado com ternura, Sova mais uma vez se perguntou como pode se apaixonar tão perdidamente, e o porque dessa sensação ser tão boa — _Um pouco mais_ — Soltou um grunhido quase inaudível, e reunindo parte da coragem, prendeu a respiração se arriscando em um movimento mais próximo, deitou a cabeça no ombro de Yoru se aconchegando ali mantendo o ritmo da caminhada, em resposta o japonês quase teve um ataque cardíaco ( sem exagero ), o rosto além do vermelhidão de vergonha, era derivado igualmente ao fato do pouco ar que conseguia inalar 

Pode ter chegado a ser uma tortura, mesmo sendo a melhor que ele já enfrentou, também era a mais mortal em sua humilde opinião. E quando o japonês se certificou de estarem afastados o suficiente dos demais agentes, enfim tomou uma atitute e parou bruscamente em um corredor afastado e pouco andado, de cara, Sova estranhou e acabou por se afastar de Yoru, um preço triste, mas pelo menos agora o azulado conseguia pensar mais calmamente

— Se não se importar, eu gostaria de dizer algo — Ele não sabia de onde havia tirado a cortesia, de qualquer forma foi uma boa escolha 

— E eu adoraria ouvir — Deu um meio sorriso arrumando a postura diante do atual amigo

Yoru sorriu, mais uma vez, seu coração ainda instável enquanto as mãos tremiam levemente. Parecia tão fácil falar as três palavrinhas, entretanto a verdade foi contraditória, e agora, pronunciar uma mera palavra afetiva se torno um desafio. Recorreu por fim o caminho mais longo, no qual o encorajava aos poucos

— Faz poucas semanas que eu me juntei ao protocolo e bem, não vou mentir, antes eu pouco me importava em estar aqui ou coisa assim, pode parecer egoísta, mas eu tinha meus próprios propósitos além de tudo — A cada palavra ele voltava os olhos para o rosto de Sova anotando com cuidado suas expressões, ainda sim foi indiferença — Entretanto as coisas foram imprevisíveis, não sei quando, mas de repente a ideia que ficar aqui pareceu mais que uma sugestão, os motivos são claros, e dentre vários outros estava essa montanha russa que vem me consumindo aos poucos

Ele parou sua fala para respirar um pouco, como se ar tivesse ficado rarefeito passou a ofegar minimamente enquanto a saliva parecia sumir aos poucos, a vontade de parar de falar estava o perturbando, entretanto Yoru estava perto demais para desistir naquele momento. Sendo assim ele suspirou profundamente e voltou a olhar para Sova, dessa vez não desviou os olhos e se fixou no rosto do russo

— Como eu te disse a alguns dias, estou amaldiçoado e enfim posso confessar o nome — Os dedos se entrelaçaram nos do russo como se procurasse uma fonte de conforto — Sova, e-eu...

Abria a boca diversas vezes mas sem conseguir dizer oque realmente queria. Por um momento o loiro se preocupou caso fosse algo ruim — _Não vai sair_ — O pensamento atingiu Yoru e ele choramingou, mas como dito antes, não iria desistir agora, e se esforçando ao máximo ele segurou o ar e quase gritou sua última saída 

— Sova, aishiteru!

_**Eu te amo**_ — Ao ouvir aquelas palavras o russo ficou congelado por segundos, era óbvio que ele sabia oque significava, não queria parecer bobo, mas ficou muito tempo estudando as pronúncias de palavras românticas no japonês — Certamente soo bobo sim, mas ele não estava proibido de fantasiar um pouquinho certo? — De qualquer modo, ainda bem que ele o fez, do contrário jamais iria entender oque seu querido japonês estava tentando dizer 

Com cautela e um sorriso sutil, se aproximou de Yoru o suficiente para a ponta do nariz roçar levemente no do azulado — Ele percebeu que o japonês não respirava, não evitou soltar uma risadinha, e antes que o outro pudesse se afastar, Sova se afundou para um beijo que a muito tempo foi desejado, os lábios cálidos foram apreciados com urgência, as mãos mudam rapidamente sendo levadas até o rosto do azulado o impedindo que ele se afastasse, e mesmo que Yoru pudesse, ele com toda a certeza não o faria. Nem em seus melhores delírios poderia chegar naquele paraíso, ter a prova tão real de que seus sentimentos muito provavelmente estavam sendo retribuídos lhe causou não apenas uma explosão interna, mas como uma combustão inteira. Os braços rodearam Sova o mantendo tão perto quanto podia — Deuses sejam piedosos a futuros constrangimentos pois eles estavam aos amassos no meio do corredor — Yoru repudiava o pensamento da interrupção e certamente se fosse sua escolha colocaria todos o agentes pra fora naquele momento

Ainda sim o problema do ar foi se tornando crítico, e pelo fato do nariz do russo estar pressionado contra a bochecha de Yoru ele claramente não teria como segurar mais o contato, do contrário iria desmaiar e ele não gostaria de passar essa vergonha agora ( mesmo sendo uma ideia muito atrativa beijar o japonês até lhe faltar fôlego ). Sendo assim se afastou quando não foi mais suportável, a respiração alta e desregulada estava sendo partilhada com ambos, do mesmo modo se mantiveram próximo um do outro o suficiente para sentirem o aroma exalado

— Ya tozhe — Sova declarou com um sorriso inebriado e um leve rubor nas bochechas 

A reação arrancada não poderia ter sido melhor, afinal, Yoru ficou bem confuso e sua expressão estava em um claro ponto de interrogação — _Adorável_ — Ao ponto de vista do russo, quem sabe poderia ensinar um pouco sobre seu idioma ao japonês, uma famosa tarde de estudos no dormitório que certamente todo mundo sabia oque queria dizer realmente 

— Eu também — Ele repetiu suavemente se inclinando mais uma vez 

Tão rápido quando na primeira seus lábios se conectaram em um beijo faminto, o lugar não era nada apropriado, mas eles pouco ligaram naquele momento. Como previsto ao longe, na curva daquele corredor esquecido se encontrava dois do trio problema como a maioria gostava de chamar: Phoenix e Skye — Jett entretanto não estava, como o esperado a grisalha passava o tempo com Sage aproveitado os momentos românticos 

— Porra — Skye resmungou olhando de relance aquela cena — Quero ir no banheiro! 

Gritou silenciosamente e seu amigo britânico a acompanhou com uma risada abafada. De um lugar tão grande os banheiros não eram muito bem atrativos, sendo eles os principais extremamente usados ou os afastados e limpos, quem iria prever que no caminho iriam se deparar com aquilo? Não dava tempo de voltar atrás dado que estavam tão perto do destino agora

— A gente...interrompe? — Phoenix perguntou baixinho com vergonha de ver aquilo

— Não — A australiana resmungou com amargura — Não seremos estraga prazeres 

— ... — Phoenix se calou por um momento apenas constrangido

— Mas eu quero ir no banheiro! — Skye novamente choramingou

Como o esperado a situação vergonhosa chegou antes do esperado, os deuses não poupam esforços no quesito de dificultar a vida das pessoas, certamente, nunca mudaria 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e talvez eu posso vir a trazer um bônus de Lemon, entretanto pode demorar um pouco :)

**Author's Note:**

> A fic será atualizada uma vez por dia - 7:00 PM no horário de Brasília 
> 
> Você que leu até aqui espero que tenha gostado UwU


End file.
